pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Champion Storm Hammer
|row3=69.420.666 |row12 = * * * * * * * |efficiency_/damage=69420666 |attack_speed=69420666 |mobility=69420666 |range= |upgrades= God no. |cost=*cough* 96680454905739180577288561039657244968259791290115e^3493872053 |level_required=69420666 }} The Crazy Cancer 'is a Melee cancer weapon introduced in the 69.420.666 update. It can only be obtained from Minecraftian's and Zero Mega Gun's vault of secret weapons. Appearance You figure out yourself. It deals so much damage, not even Anne Marie Lin... I mean this guy can't make something that can beat it. In fact any weapon he tries to "compete" (aka steal/copy) he will just instantly get nae naed by this cancer cell. Suck it Matthew, we all know you use VPN's just to get here. "I shall return" but he doesn't actually return until 1944/1945, return to your inflated art. UPDATE: My point has been proven on him using VPN. Wanting to remove the evidence I have of him and removing my points against him. This kid is kinda unwilling to face the truth. XD Strategy Tips *Maybe i'll be Tracer. *I'm already Tracer. *What about Widowmaker?. *I'm already Widowmaker. *I'll be Bastion. **NERF Bastion. *You're right so Winston. *I wanna be Winston. *I guess i'll be Genji. *I'm already Genji. *Then i'll be McCree. *I already chose McCree. *Maybe i'll be D.Va. *I'm already D.Va. *What about Orisa?. *I'm already Orisa. *I'll be Roadhog. **NERF Roadhog (again). *You're right so Sombra. *I wanna be Sombra. *I guess i'll be Ana. *I'm already Ana. *Then i'll be Brigitte. *I already chose Brigitte. *Maybe i'll be Ashe. *I'm already Ashe. *What about Hammond?. *I'm already Hammond. *I'll be Hanzo. **NERF Hanzo. *You're right so Torbjorn. *I wanna be Torbjorn. *I guess i'll be Moria. *I'm already Moria. *Then i'll be Zarya. *I already chose Zarya. *Maybe i'll be Junkrat. *I'm already Junkrat. *What about Soldier: 76?. *I'm already Soldier: 76. *I'll be Doomfist. **NERF Doomfist. *You're right so Reinhardt. *I wanna be Reinhardt. *I guess i'll be Baptiste. *I'm already Baptiste. *Then i'll be Pharah. *I already chose Pharah. *Maybe i'll be Lucio. *I'm already Lucio. *What about Reaper?. *I'm already Reaper. *I'll be Symmetra. **NERF Symmetra. *You're right so Zenyatta. *I wanna be Zenyatta. *I guess i'll be Mei. *I'm already Mei. *Then i'll be the Kid From the Museum that punched Widowmaker. *I already chose the Kid From the Museum that punched Widowmaker. *I have an idea. *What's your idea? *You should be... *I'm not gonna be Mercy. Counters *McQueen: OK... Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. *McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. *McQueen: Breakfast. Wait, maybe I should have had breakfast. A little breck-y could be good for me. No,no,no, stay focused. Speed. *McQueen: I'm faster than fast. Quicker than quick. I am Lightning! *Mack: (knock-knock)Hey Lightning, are you ready? *McQueen: Oh, yeah. Lightning's ready. *Song *McQueen: Ka-chow! Attributes *'Too *'Lazy' *'But it does kill Matthew.' Upgrades Cancer Cancer and more Cancer Supported Maps *Literally every map Theme *Cancer-themed Weapon Setups This can particularly actually for all intents and purposes literally actually kind of be paired with a really very fairly fairly really pretty high fairly generally sort of really for all intents and purposes fairly damaging Sniper or particularly sort of pretty really fairly basically Heavy weapon as a backup weapon to literally particularly actually mostly kind of generally finish them off, or so they really thought, or so they actually thought, or so they basically mostly mostly literally thought in a basically pretty kind of big way in a subtle way, which actually is fairly significant. Trivia * It is a crossover weapon by XYZeroTolerance and Minecraftian47. * This weapon is part of the Category V Cancer set. *I have too much time on my hands lol. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Stuns Targets Category:Slows Down Target Category:Radiation Category:Anti-Matthew Category:Wall Break Category:Joke Weapon Category:Themed Category:Collaborated conceptions